Talk:Abaddon's Mouth (mission)
Good work on the bosses. --Karlos 05:00, 4 Jul 2005 (EST) Thanks, I just found this site looking for info on the Abaddon's Mouth mission, and thought I might contribute a bit. --Diot T In the mission end segment the Mursaat Guardian spawns describe North and South ends. These ends are more accurately described as West and East-SouthEast --Vena Maransdatter 19:45, 25 April 2006 (CDT) Bug or by design? I think the titan after cutscene should attack, no? Every time I do this it seems kind of odd it wouldn't attack.--Life Infusion 21:15, 13 July 2006 (CDT) When I did the Mission, Lich Lord spawned after the cutscene had played but didn't attack and we didn't have to kill him. Is this right? --84.245.187.238 11:40, 10 August 2006 (CDT) ::yes, that's correct, you kill him in the next mission, sorry for the spoiler. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:44, 10 August 2006 (CDT) :::The Titan isn't meant to attack, as everyone in the group would go "WTFBBQ", and after all the annoying Mursaat Monk bosses, I'm sure ArenaNet just wants to give you a quick sneak peek. -Ordin 11:14, 29 August 2006 (CDT) The titan at the end The titan at the end of the mission does not cause burning by standing next to it. Note the area that it stands in. If a player stands there before killing all the Ether Seals (ie before the titan is present) they will take Burning and Crippled, just as if standing in lava. When the titan spawns, it initially starts on the center of the caldera (bloodstone). Players who happen to stand next to it there do not burn. Once it moves to the aforementioned area, then yes, you'll suffer Burning...because that piece of land is really a "hidden" lava patch. It's quite large too, extends significantly around that edge of land. Entropy 20:17, 20 November 2006 (CST) Two things... 1) I'm 95% certian now that it's not a bug that causes Leah Stone to head in a big U-turn loop. Having been through the mission several times, I can say that I've yet to see one instance in which she won't "bug". Every single time, she takes a turn and walks allll the way down the catwalk and halfway across the bridge, then turns around and comes back... My theory is that this is included so that players are forced to eliminate 100% of the monsters in the area, since by walking thataways Leah aggro's every single mob in the area. However I won't change this, yet, without further data to support my observations. 2) I disagree with the strong cautionary advice regarding the last part of the mission, with the 6 Ether Seals. The way it is worded now makes it seem like it'll be a certain wipe if players are not super careful and only take out one seal at a time. In truth, the Mursaat Guardians take awhile to spawn and they are not overwhelmingly dangerous. It's really not necessary to wait for all (2? 3?) of them to spawn before moving on to another seal. Case in point: recently while doing the mission, I charged ahead and recklessly took out 4/6 of the seals before turning my sights to the Guardians. It was not particularly dangerous and I wasn't overwhelmed...except maybe by Seal Guards. But, yeah...there's nothing wrong with taking out more than one seal at a time. Perhaps I'll change it to say, "No more than two Ether Seals should be eliminated at once." 24.6.147.36 22:14, 14 December 2006 (CST) Lightbringer Title Is the Lightbringer title useful in this mission? Ghost1 23:24, 25 January 2007 (CST) Do I have to release Leah Stone at the beginning? Can't I just clear the entire path to the island and then bash the Ether Seal which will make her spawn?